Merry Christmas, War is Starting
by Prieda Solo
Summary: Little one-shot covering all my favourite characters in the christmas before Voldemorts downfall. Covers Aberforth Dumbledore, Regulus Black, Bellatrix and all the Marauders.


Disclaimer: The characters and plot belong to J.K Rowling and are protected by Warner Bros. The song lyrics (in italics) and tune belong to John Lennon and Yoko Ono.

**Note** This is set in the Christmas before Voldemort's downfall. Copious scrolling through the HP lexicon informs me that Regulus had, in fact, died up to two years earlier. I do not want to re-write that section, because I really like it, but I thought I'd better point out the anomaly before someone else did.

Merry Christmas-War is Starting

_So this is Christmas_

_And what have you done?_

"Merry Christmas" Albus Dumbledore stepped through the door, beaming. "How are you, I see so little of you nowadays."

Aberforth didn't look up from where he was wiping a dirty rag across the top of the bar, "Have you told them yet?"

"I've brought you a present." Gently, Albus placed a suspiciously bottle-shaped parcel in the way of his brother's industrious cleaning efforts. "I'm afraid it's not very well wrapped."

Without comment, Aberforth pulled out a strange lumpen package and dumped it on the bar.

"Why thank you." Albus managed.

"It's socks again."

"Yes, I thought it might be."

"Have you told the Potter's why they have to go into hiding?"

Albus turned to look out of the window. A light sprinkling of snow was beginning to fall, dusting the pointed roofs of the shops, and covering the street in an icing-layer of whiteness. "Times are difficult, Aberforth. The Potter's understand that this is the best way to protect their son."

"So you haven't told them." Aberforth said bluntly.

Albus hesitated for a fraction of a second, "N-no. Not yet."

"Not _yet_?"

"Aberforth, I…"

"So you're planning on telling them at some point then? Before Voldemort murders them or afterwards?"

"Aberforth, listen…"

"You can't keep doing this to people Albus. You can't keep playing with their lives to suit your own plans."

"But if Voldemort can be defeated…"

The sentence hung in the air between them. Aberforth gave a short mirthless laugh. "I understand. The Greater Good."

More silence.

"For Merlin's sake Albus don't start crying."

"I should tell them, shouldn't I?"

"Yes. And you should give that boy a break as well; he gets twitchier each time I see him."

"Who?"

Aberforth frowned, trying to remember the name. "Dark hair, quite tall, looks like a dead spider."

"Ah, Snape. Yes, I probably should."

"You aren't going to you know." Aberforth gave his brother a look of exasperation mingled with fondness, "You won't let a bit of Yuletide guilt get in the way of your plans."

"You know me too well." Albus sighed and stood up, taking his parcel. "Thank you for the socks."

"Thank you for the butterbeer."

"Oh dear, you weren't meant to guess what it was. Am I really that predictable?"

"Sometimes Albus, sometimes you are."

_Another year over_

_A new one just begun_

"This will be the year," Bellatrix said decisively. "I just know it. The year we take over." She shot an annoyed look at her sister, "And can you shut that thing up!"

Narcissa frowned at her, but complied, picking up the bawling baby and rocking it gently, "Shhh, little dragon. Why this year?"

"Because we're so close." Bellatrix took a quick glance at herself in the mirror, and decided she looked good enough. Christmas dinner at the Black's was usually an ideal chance to show off, but Bellatrix had other things on her mind. "Almost all opposition is eliminated, everyone is terrified of us."

"What about Dumbledore?" Narcissa asked uncertainly, as Draco's cries subsided.

"He won't last."

"Ah." Narcissa tried desperately to think of something important to say, but was distracted by the mirror. "Will this dress look alright, do you think? I know Lucius likes it but, well, it's a little, uh, _revealing_."

Bellatrix sighed, as her sister tugged ineffectively at the top of her dress. "You'll outshine us all, Cissy, you always do."

Narcissa beamed.

"And your son will grow up in a world of pureblood supremacy."

The smile faltered slightly, "Yes. I'm sure."

"This year Cissy, we'll do it this year."

_And so Merry Christmas_

_And a Happy New Year_

Regulus Black left the celebrations as soon as he could, and headed up to the attic. He needed to think, to get away from the rest of the world, most specifically the part of it that contained the Dark Lord.

"Kreature?" He called out softly, lighting an oil lamp with his wand.

"Yes Master?" The house elf sidled into the attic, looking wary. Regulus smiled at it.

"Soon Kreature, we'll go soon. Before they realise, before He realises what I'm planning."

There was no response. He hadn't expected it, it was just nice to have someone to talk to sometimes.

"The lake, the cave, the soul. We can manage it Kreature."

"Master is certain?"

No, he wasn't certain at all, "Yes Kreature."

It suddenly hit him that if it did happen, if he did pluck up the courage to go through with it, this was likely to be his last ever Christmas. Sniffling slightly, he scrambled under the pile of old dress robes in the corner and emerged with a Christmas cracker.

"Here Kreature, take this."

The cracker tore apart with a loud 'Bang!' and a puff of green smoke. A gobstone set fell out, accompanied by a small fat gerbil and a rather fetching straw hat with cherries on it.

Regulus managed a weak smile. "Merry Christmas Kreature."

"Merry Christmas. Master."

_Let's hope it's a good one_

_Without any fear_

"Remus!" James Potter threw the door open, "You made it, come in."

"I, uh, brought some wine."

"Great, great, put it in the kitchen." James took a quick worried glance at the world outside before shutting and locking the door.

"Is it Remus?" Sirius called from the lounge.

"Yes, it's me. Hello Lily, how's it going, how's Harry?"

"Has he brought wine?"

"Ignore Sirius." Lily smiled at him, "He's had a bit already. Can you remember how to make gravy?"

"Um, not really. Why?"

"I was trying to make a full Christmas dinner, sans magic, but it's not really working out. Peter's been helping."

"Hello Remus." Peter emerged from the cupboard and gave a brief nervous smile. "Lily, I'm sure muggles have gravy in little packets."

Remus left them to it and wandered back into the lounge, following Sirius's laugh.

"Moony, you made it! You look awfully threadbare."

"I've had a bit of a bad week." Remus explained, and left it at that.

"You didn't come to dinner last week either." Sirius shot him a slightly accusatory glance. "Lily's getting quite good at muggle cooking; she says it gives her something to do."

"I was looking for a job."

"Moony mate, you don't need a job! Me and James have got pots and anyway-"

"Care for a drink?" James interrupted quickly.

"Yes, why not."

They sat in silence for a bit, until James said abruptly, "I think she finds it hard."

"Lily?"

"Yeah. All this…uncertainty. It wears her down."

_Not just Lily. _ Remus thought.

In the kitchen, Lily gave the potatoes a desultory poke with her wand. "I think we're going to have to resort to magic Peter, there's no way we're going to get all this finished on time."

He nodded, relieved. "It was a good try though."

"Hmm." She took a deep breath. "Peter…have you thought any more about Sirius's idea?"

"Which idea?" He asked lightly, feeling a leaden weight sink into his stomach.

"You know. About you…being the secret keeper."

He came so close to telling her then. So close to breaking down and admitting that for the last few months he'd been a spy, a traitor. That he'd been compromising their safety, that he'd been scared, so scared. That he'd joined the enemy and regretted it ever since (but never enough to leave…)

But he couldn't. Because she would tell James, and James would tell Sirius, and they would both hate him forever. And _she _would hate him too, and the thought of those beautiful green eyes looking at him with fear and revulsion was more than he thought he could manage.

"Peter, I know you don't think much of yourself."

_I know myself_. He thought miserably.

"You're just more, well, responsible. Sirius is wonderful, but he doesn't always think before he speaks."

She was thinking of another time. When Sirius had let information slip about a tree and a knot-hole and a passage that led to the Shrieking Shack.

"I'd feel safer Peter, knowing it was you. Especially with everyone else believing it was Sirius."

"I'll think about it." He managed.

She smiled at him then stuck her head around the edge of the door to the lounge, "Food's ready boys."

"Yay!" Sirius bounced up and down excitedly on the sofa.

"All without magic?" James teased, laughing at her guilty look.

_Please let it be over soon._ Remus thought, watching Lily set the table while James hunted around for the mistletoe. _They can't stand much more of this, I can't stand much more of it. Just let it be over by next Christmas._

----

----

And it was :(

Any kind of review would be very much appreciated. D


End file.
